The present invention pertains to an alarm control system and, more particularly, to a system that can be modified and expanded at any time by the customer or user. The invention particularly relates to a fire control system in which a variety of initiating and signalling circuits or the like can be changed in accordance with the customer's new requirements and by a suitable implementation of the control panel, the added or modified initiating circuitry can be connected appropriately to selected internal circuitry on such control panel.
A particularly vexing problem has existed over many years in connection with alarm control systems and particularly those adapted to provide fire alarm or other emergency indications. The customer at the time of initial installation may not, for example, appreciate how extensive a system he may later require and is often compelled to purchase initially a system that is inadequate for future purposes because it does not permit him to vary significantly the internal control panel circuitry so as to take care of his new needs as these occur.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an alarm control system that is virtually universal in its application, particularly with regard to expansion in handling a variety of fire alarm initiating and signalling circuits.
Another object of the invention is to enable a customer to substantially design his own system, that is, to permit the user to "customize" the system and adapt it to his expanding or varying needs and purposes.
The above recited primary objects are fulfilled and implemented in accordance with a basic feature of the present invention. This feature contemplates a unique arrangement on a control panel within the cabinet housing the essential central equipment conventionally furnished with a system of this character. The control panel is so arranged that a number of kinds and types of functional blocks or modules can be moved into convenient spaced slots assigned to them on the control panel. These functional modules are very easily slid into place and are provided at their rear ends with suitable receptacles adapted to receive a corresponding plurality of pins on an assembly attached to the control panel.
A variety of these functional modules are furnished to a customer when he purchases the alarm control system and he can add to his initial set as dictated. Thus, the customer can utilize any combination of these functional modules in accordance with changes in the requirements of his system; that is to say, he can remove modules from predetermined slots or areas and substitute other functional modules therein. He can also expand the system by adding functional modules to slots not previously utilized. When a block or module of a different kind is substituted for an original module, it is sometimes required that the customer change the field wiring connections to the terminal block associated with the particular slot location.
In addition to the provision for selectivity in respect to the functional circuit modules, the customer can also adjust to varying signal current and power supply requirements by substitution of different so-called "common control" modules which are used only for the purpose of permitting variation in these parameters.
A further feature of the present invention resides in the provision for expanding the system beyond the initial five circuits, that is, the functional circuits furnished with a basic system. This is done by simple interconnection from a control cabinet to an adjoining similar control cabinet in which an additional control strip, having provision for receiving additional functional modules, is mounted.
Other and further objects, advantages and features of the present invention will be understood by reference to the following specification in conjunction with the annexed drawings, wherein like parts have been given like numbers.